Metroid: Hyrule
by cubefreak123
Summary: As two great evils come together, two heroes must team up to stop the threat. A nice little crossover. Please submit your reviews so I can improve the story
1. Mission Accepted

_**I don't own anything made by Nintendo. (That about covers everything)**_

"Coward!" Samus yelled at Ridley as he ran from yet another battle between the two.

Samus took after the Space Pirate leader, chasing him through the Space Pirate ship. Something did seem different this time though, he wasn't running out of fear or just scouting her out, but seemed to be worried about something.

They entered a docking area and Ridley flew to an adjacent door and hit the "Open Bay Doors" button. The heavy doors opened up and started to suck anything not bolted down into space. Ridley opened the door next to him and locked it behind him.

"Damn." Samus said to herself. She fired off her grapple beam and latched onto a large metal pipe on the ceiling; she swung herself over to where Ridley had escaped and hit the "Close Bay Doors" button. When the doors closed and the vacuum stopped Samus blasted down the door that Ridley had gone into and continued her chase.

- - - 2 weeks earlier - - -

Incoming Transmission:

From: Galactic Federation Command

Priority: 1

"On screen ADAM" Samus said to her ships computer.

The face of the Galactic Federation General: Al Bremmer appeared on the screen.

"Samus, we have a new mission for you, one that is a major threat to the entire galaxy." Bremmer said

"Yes sir." She replied. Samus thought to herself _"Again? Why can't the Federation military handle things for themselves for once?" _

Bremmer continued. "It seems that the Space Pirates are messing with things that they shouldn't. Our spies report that it is some kind of device that will allow them to 'Expand their Empire endlessly.'" Al looked up from the report that he was reading and Samus saw a grim look in his eyes. "That's all that we have right now, but knowing the Space Pirates it could be disastrous for us. We've put their position in the K684B sector, near the Trovik system."

Samus interrupted him saying, "Excuse me sir, but isn't there a black hole in that sector?"

Al answered, "Yes there is. That is what really concerns us; if they've learned something involving a black hole it can't be good. You are to move out to the area immediately and investigate this matter. Your rules of engagement are to stop the Pirates and confiscate whatever device or plan that they are using so our scientists can analyze it."

"Yes sir." She said again. _"In other words, kill the Pirates and give their device to the Feds so they can use it for whatever they want to do." _Samus thought.

"Very good." Al Bremmer said. "Good luck, we expect to hear from you soon." He cut out the transmission on his end.

Samus turned it off on her end too, and then heaved a heavy sigh. Ever since the incident involving the X Parasites and the Metroids, the Federation had kept her on a short leash. She surrendered after half the fleet had cornered and captured her. She was lucky that they didn't execute her, but after pulling some strings and using the "saved the galaxy several times over" card, she was put on probation for 10 years and was required to go wherever the Feds said she had to go to.

"Well, back to work." She said, programming the coordinates into the computer and felt her ship lurch as it entered hyperspace.


	2. The Two Stooges

_Still don't own anything made by Nintendo, and that makes me sad._

Location: Trovik system: sector K684B: Space Pirate flagship _Cleaver_

Deep within the ship a large machine is being built. With dozens of workers working on it around the clock it is nearing completion. Two Space Pirate peons are staring at the machine that they are working on. One turns to the other and says "So what's this thing supposed to be called again?"

The other looked at his comrade like he was an idiot. "Crux I've told you over twenty times, it's a inter-dimensional wormhole generator."

Crux nodded "Oh yeah, I remember now, thanks Drev." He started to tighten some bolts when he dropped his power wrench, causing the panel he was working on to fall to the ground with a deafening metal clang. "Oops, sorry."

Drev yelled at Crux, "You stupid moron! What the hell is so hard about tightening a few bolts? Jeez, its fools like you who give us Pirates a bad name! If the boss was here right now he'd…" Drev stopped talking when a shadow fell over the two of them and they heard very heavy breathing.

Looking up they saw Ridley standing right behind them. They snapped to attention and started silently praying that they wouldn't be put in the brig, or worse…become his next meal.

"What was that sound? Answer me NOW!" Ridley said loudly to them with his deep screeching voice.

Crux was too scared to say anything, so Drev answered for him. "Crux here just dropped a panel by mistake sir. It was an accident."

Ridley stared at them with his cold yellow eyes, as if trying to decide what to do with them. Finally he grabs the panel and slammed it into Crux. Caught between the machine and the panel that Ridley was pushing on, Crux was starting to get crushed. After a few seconds Ridley pulled the panel back and let Crux fall to the ground. "See to it that you don't do that again." Turning to Drev he said "You report to me directly if he screws up again, understand?"

Drev nodded vigorously and held his breath. After Ridley left, Drev knelt down to check on Crux. "You ok?"

"No. I think that he broke some of my ribs." Crux said trying to stand up. After falling down after the first few attempts, Drev helped him up.

"Well be glad that's all he did. He could have made you into a between-meals-snack. I'll take you down to the infirmary after you finish with this panel." Drev replied, handing Crux the panel.

While Crux was finishing his job, Drev looked at the machine. He had seen the blueprints of the inter-dimensional machine that the Space Pirates built on Aether. Although it was modified to fit the situation, this machine had the same basic outline and components as the one on Aether.

"Ok, all done." Crux said with a good amount of pain in his voice. "Can we go to the infirmary now, please?"

Drev nodded and looked back at his comrade. "Yeah, let's go." As they walked to the infirmary Drev said "Isn't this exciting? We finally get to be part of an operation, not just some stupid mechanic job at the ass end of the universe."

Crux replied, saying "But Drev, I liked those jobs. We knew everyone and we didn't get all stressed or hurt while doing it. Plus the only reason that we're here is because most everyone else is dead. I don't like it."

Drev gave a mean stare at Crux then looked away. "Be that as it may, we're almost done with the thing. Besides, it's not like we're the warriors who actually are going to go inside the wormhole or whatever it is."

After getting to the infirmary, Crux went into surgery and Drev sat in the little lobby that was set up and read an old magazine that said how Zebes would become a real hotspot soon.

When Crux got out of surgery, they walked back to their posts. All of a sudden the warning claxons started blaring. An announcer came on the loudspeaker and said "Warning. Warning. Enemy ship approaching… it is a Hunter-class vessel. Warning, the Hunter is here. I repeat the Hunter is here!"

Drev and Crux looked at each other. They didn't have to say anything because they saw it in each others eyes that life had just gotten a lot more interesting.


	3. An All New Adventure Begins

_**I don't own anything made by Nintendo, blah, blah, blah. And for you Zelda fans, bear with me. Hyrule is coming up in a few chapters**._

As her ship exited hyperspace Samus brought up her long-range scanners and found the ship that she had been told about. "That's a flagship. That would have been nice to know beforehand. Oh well, I've gone up against worst." She checked her radar again. "Come on where are you? General Bremmer said that you'd be here by now."

Samus' ship sped closer and closer to the monstrous ship that the Space Pirates were holed up in; looking at the side she saw that the name of the ship was called the _Cleaver_. Soon the outer defenses of the ship came online and began to fire on her. "ADAM bring the shields up to full power in the front of the ship. Draw power from the other systems, even the life-support if you have to." ADAM put the shields up but no sooner were they up, than they got immediately drained from the heavy fire coming from the ship.

ADAM's voice chimed in, "They keep this up and it won't matter what I draw power from."

Samus thought quickly and reached out and touched several buttons. Several doors on the outside of Samus' ship flew open and fired multiple missiles.

"That should buy us some time. Try to get those shields back up." Samus said with beads of sweat starting to form on her forehead. "Have your scanners detected them yet?"

ADAM replied "No, not yet. They should have been here by now, it doesn't make any… I'm detecting new signals."

"Friendly?" Samus said with a glimmer of hope.

"Unfortunately not; they're enemy fighters, four of them, and they're closing in fast." ADAM replied.

The Pirate fighters closed in on Samus' ship and began firing.

"ADAM turn the guns on and give me manual control of the ship." Samus yelled over the sound of the enemy shots hitting her ship. A steering mechanism came out of a compartment in front of Samus. Grabbing it, she pulled her ship up in a tight loop and came up behind the enemy fighters. Samus squeezed the firing trigger and watched as two of the Pirate fighters exploded under a blaze of plasma.

The remaining two fighters broke off in different directions and turned about. "They're coming back around." ADAM warned.

"Not a problem. Let's see if they're stupid enough to fall for the oldest trick in the book." Samus said. She punched the throttle to full and just as the fighters came up behind she hit the brakes. The two fighters zoomed past; Samus hit the throttle again and fired on the fighters, destroying them both.

Then the ship lurched as the _Cleaver's_ guns began to fire on Samus again. "Shields at 30! Samus, the _Cleaver_'s targeting us with missiles. We're locked on!" ADAM warned.

Suddenly a voice came in over the intercom saying, "This is the G.S.S. _Starlight_; sorry we're late."

Samus replied over the intercom. "Better late than never. Draw their fire away from my ship, I'm getting pasted here."

"I copy." Said the voice on the other end. Samus saw the Federation ship swoop in and begin firing on the Space Pirate ship. After several intense moments of combat, the _Starlight_ managed to take out the _Cleaver_'s main generator, thereby shutting down their shields and outer defenses. "We're sending in boarding parties. You'll be in charge of one group ma'am." The announcer from the _Starlight_ said.

"Alright, I copy." Samus said. Samus brought her ship around and parked it in the _Cleaver_'s main docking bay. Donning her suit, she thought to herself _"They must be getting desperate at this point. I'd better be ready for anything."_

Samus stepped on the lift and the hatch above her depressurized and lifted her up above her ship. (This is where the beginning adventure music for every Metroid game would start playing. Du Duh Dun Dun Duuuuuunnnnnnn.)

Jumping off her ship with a forward somersault she landed on the ship's deck. The turrets turned on and began firing on her. Dodging to the side she shoots a missile at each one, causing them to explode.

The ground crews in the bay looked horrified and ran and hit an alarm button. Within seconds multiple Space Pirate Commandoes rushed in and started to fire on Samus.

Acting fast, Samus dodges their shots and charges her Power Beam. After getting a lock on one of the commandoes, Samus fires a missile-beam combo that blasts him backwards until he hits the wall, slides to the floor, and stops moving.

The remaining Pirates try to avenge their fallen comrade and charge at her with melee attacks. A near miss by one of the Pirates is met with a missile in the face, putting the second out of commission.

The last Pirate commando screams a war cry and rushes at Samus. He fakes a left hook and hit Samus in the head with an uppercut from his right arm/gun/sword/thing.

Samus' sight goes hazy as she tries to get up she sees the commando charging in for the kill. Samus pulls up her gun to shoot, but the Pirate commando suddenly gets shot multiple times by the Galactic Federation Marine unit that had just landed.

After the Pirate was a smoking corpse Samus stood up and began to walk toward the Marines. "Area cleared, sir." Yelled one of the troops to his commanding officer. The men got lined up and their commander ran up to Samus, saluted, and said "Ma'am, 3rd Battalion Division E at your command. I'm Master Sergeant Maxwell Zanther." Samus saluted Zanther back and he continued, "Ma'am these are some of the finest troops we got. They know how to fight and they know how to kill; all we need is for you to tell us where and who to take down."

"Very good Sergeant Zanther. I'm going to be running through here pretty fast, I hope your troops can keep up." Samus said to Zanther. She looked at the men standing in formation. She walked a few steps toward them and said "Alright, we're going up against the Space Pirates on their own turf. They got the home field advantage and with as many blows as they've taken these last few years, they're going to be pretty desperate to protect whatever it is they're making so be on your toes. Is that understood?"

They all responded in unison "Yes ma'am!"

"Alright," Samus said "let's go take 'em down." She turned to start going through the rest of the ship.

Zanther yelled at the troops from behind Samus, "C'mon! You heard the lady, let's lock and load." The Marines reloaded their guns and followed close behind Samus.

"_Whatever is going on here,"_ Samus thought. _"It's going to all end right here."_


	4. Workers Compensation

_**Me no own Nintendo rights.**_

"Warning, Federation vessel has entered our air space, all defense systems open fire!" Yelled the voice over the intercom.

The _Cleaver_ rocked violently as it took a savage hit. Crux g

ot thrown into Drev, causing him to topple over.

"What are we going to do Drev?" Crux cried. "We haven't ever been in something like this before. I don't know what to do! I want my MOMMY!"

Drev slapped Crux on the face hard. "Good God man, pull it together. We've gone through drills similar to this; all we gotta do is get to our designated lockdown space and let our troops kill those Federation dogs out there."

Crux looked into Drev's eyes with pure fear, "But the Hunter is out there. If she comes in here it'll be like Zebes all over again. Commander Ridley couldn't even stand up to her; she's beaten him four times!"

Drev made as if to hit his comrade but then decided against it. "Don't you ever speak about that ever again or I will end you. Nay Sayers are killed in our society and you'll be one of them if you don't watch what you say." Drev paused for a second, "Although you are right. She has beaten Ridley on several occasions, killed Kraid, our Phazon Troopers, hordes of our warriors, Mother Brain, the entire Metroid race… ok maybe we should be a little worried."

An intense explosion threw the duo against the wall and they thought that it was the end.

"Oh no we're dead! We're dead!" Crux cried until he opened his eyes "Hey, we're still alive."

Drev replied, "Yeah we are but they hit our power generator. All the emergency lights are on. Luckily we got two back up generators." Drev stood up and helped up Crux, "Come on, I think that they stopped attacking us. We should be fine for awhile now."

No sooner had Drev said those words than the announcement came, "Security breach! Security breach!" The voice over the intercom barked over and over. "Several boarding parties have entered the ship. All hands to docking bays 2, 4, 5, 8, and 13."

Drev grabbed Crux and started to drag him along. "We gotta get to our lockdown area." He said. The two began to run as fast as possible until they reached their area. The door however was already sealed shut.

Crux began to beat on the door heavily, "Let us in! Let us in! We're workers not warriors! Oh for the love of Ridley let us in!"

Drev went over to the console next to the door and began to type in the password that he was given to open the door. After hitting the "Enter" button the console beeped at him and said "Access Denied."

"What? No, this was the right password; why won't it let me in?" Drev said angrily. He tried over and over to get the door to let him in but he was denied every time.

"Move Drev." Crux said coming up from behind him with a fusion cutter.

"Crux don't do it you imbecile!" Drev yelled in vain. Crux turned on the cutter and began to cut the door; suddenly an alarm came on and activated the defense turrets in the hallway. At the last second Crux hits the deck before his head is blown off by the automatic fire of the turrets.

Drev ducks into the next hallway and grabs Crux's foot and drags him out of danger. "Crux," he says "one of these days I'm not going to be here to save your butt on a regular basis."

"Sorry, where to now?" Crux said panting.

"The safest place, I think, would be the barracks. There are plenty of troops there and plenty of weapons to keep us safe. The only problem is actually getting there." Drev stood up and went to a video panel on the wall and checked on the battle reports. "Looks like the Fed troops are making headway into the ship. There are a lot of battles everywhere on the ship. The engine room is under heavy attack, we've got a perimeter established around the power generators but those are taking heavy casualties, the weapons' storage area is also getting attacked. We got them slowed down in the R&D area, but our guys are starting to fall back. However it doesn't look like they're making their way to the barracks so we should be fine if we take the service tunnels."

Crux got up and walked over to a wall and pulled it off, revealing a small hallway. "Alright," Crux said. "Let's get going then. The sooner we're in the barracks the better."

Drev grabbed the fusion cutter and followed up behind Crux. "Never know if we may need this."

After ten minutes of traveling the hidden hallway they stopped and pulled open another wall to reveal that it emptied out into a main hallway. Crux poked his head out and almost got shot. With the skin on his forehead smoking from a near miss, Crux got into a ball on the floor. "No, we don't want to go there, it's too dangerous."

Drev looked at his buddy and swallowed hard. He stepped forward at slowly peered around the corner. He saw a squad of Federation Marines shooting toward his way. Drev pulled back fast but slowly looked the other way and saw Space Pirate troops returning fire.

"Let's put the wall back on." Drev said. Crux didn't move because he was too paralyzed with fear. Drev put the wall back up but didn't have it latched on when a grenade fell short and landed right in front of the wall. The explosion sent Drev and the wall piece flying backwards.

Crux quickly got up and ran to Drev. "Drev, Drev are you okay?" Grabbing the wall Crux burned his hand but managed to get it away from Drev, who was burned in multiple places and his hands were charred black. "Oh no! Drev we need to get you to the infirmary."

Drev yelled back "What? Crux I can't hear you. I can't hear a thing." Drev tried to get up but screamed in agony as he did and fell back down. "Damn it! It hurts too much!" Drev cried as tears fell from his face.

"I got you Drev." Crux lifted his friend and, risking both of their lives, charged across the hallway with the firefight. Crux jumped and landed on the Space Pirates side and said that he needed help.

The Pirate commander told one of his attendants to take Drev to the infirmary. Crux made as to go with him but was stopped by the commander. "You're not going with him, we need troops right now and you've just been drafted."

They tossed Crux a weapon from a fallen soldier. "But I've never fought before. I don't know what I'm doing!" Crux said to the commander.

"Just point the stupid thing at them and fire." Yelled the commander.

Crux made a slight cry and did as he was told. Crux then thought to himself _"Why is it always me?"_


	5. Taking Command

_Disclaimer, same as before_

Samus ran through the Cleaver with her troops hot on her heels. Samus knew that they had to either get to the bridge, the power generators, or to wherever they were storing their…well whatever they were doing.

Samus rounded a corner came face to face with a Space Pirate, both jumped back in shock and brought their weapons up to shoot at each other but the Pirate's gun went off too soon and Samus blew him away. The marines came up on her and one of them said, "That reminds me of the story of old Tim McGraw, he was quick to the trigger but slow to the draw." Samus smiled and almost laughed but knew that now wasn't the time for such things.

Pressing on into the ship Samus finally came across a map console of the ship. She downloaded the details of the ship into her heads-up-display (HUD). These showed that her group was near the center of the ship. She turned to the marines she was leading and said, "Okay I got a map of the ship. We got several places we can hit but I think we should go for the bridge first." She motioned down a hallway to her left, "There's an elevator about fifteen meters that way." Then she looked at the hallway behind her, "However, we need to also knock out their power generators so they can't do whatever they plan on doing." She turned to Sgt. Zanther, "Zanther I need you to take a group of eight to assist our guys who are assaulting the generators, we'll radio in when we reach the bridge."

Zanther nodded and picked out eight troopers and told them to come with him. After that group had gone Samus looked at the rest and motioned for them to come along. The group had almost gotten to the elevator to the bridge when they came across a blockade the Pirates had set up. The Pirates opened fire, killing two marines and injuring another. The Marines returned fire while Samus made sure the injured man was taken care of. When the medic started to work on him Samus turned her attention to the blockade and shot a missile and yelled at the Marines to get back.

They heard the missle hit a target then saw a large pillar of fire spew out of the hallway. Samus looked first and saw that nothing was left of the blockade. One of the Marines asked how she did that and she pointed at an exploded canister, "High yield explosive and a sewage line work wonders."

The group moved on and found the elevator, Samus tried to get the thing to work but it kept denying her access. After a few tries she aimed her gun at the door but was stopped by a Marine, "Wait, I think I can hack it. I used to do this sorta stuff all the time back home." Samus let the man work and within a few moments the doors opened and the group boarded the elevator.

The ride up was quiet and Samus thought to herself, "_Well at least the elevator music is good."_ The elevator came to a stop and Samus thought, "_How bad could this be?"_ As the door opened about fifty Pirates were revealed on the other side, all who looked like they couldn't believe what they were seeing. _"Crap. I just had to think it, didn't I?"_ Samus though as she brought her gun up.

The fighting was intense but after a couple of minutes of fighting all the Pirates and one Marine lay dead. The Marines instantly went to work and started to shut down the auto-turrent mainframes across the ship. They also started to hack into information systems about the locations of various Space Pirate operations. Samus went over to a communication terminal and radioed the G.S.S. Starlight, "Starlight this is Samus, we've taken over the enemy bridge. We're gonna upload some data to you guys."

At first she only received static then a voice came on saying, "Roger that Samus, we're ready whenever you are." Samus motioned one of the Marines to begin the upload and they started to transfer the data.

Meanwhile, Samus looked through the information logs and tried to figure out what the Pirates were doing or at least where they were keeping it. Samus began to get frustrated as she was finding nothing about what possible operation could have been going on until she caught the title of one log, **Inter-Dimensional Generator**. Samus' heart skipped a beat as she read those words and was brought back to memories of Aether and the dimensional wormholes the Pirates had used to go to the Ing world.

Samus read the log; it talked about using a Dimensional Generator on the black hole in the area to access new worlds and acquire new means of gaining power. "My God, they're going to try it again. Didn't they learn anything from Aether?" Samus said to herself. She kept looking through the log and found that it was being stored in the port side warehouse area. Turning on the intercom in her helmet Samus yelled, "I found it! It's in the port side warehouse area."

Samus heard Zanther come on the intercom and say, "Sorry Samus but we can't move from our position, we can't get to the generators without going through the barracks and we…" Zanther got cut off by the sound of a grenade going off. "Damn that one fell short." He obviously said to himself. "Like I said we've met some major resistance and…oh man, some idiot's trying to make it through the crossfire while carrying someone!" Zanther obviously kept forgetting that the intercom was on. After a short moment he obviously remembered that it was on and continued on with his message, "We've met heavy resistance at the barracks and can't get to the generators, we also can't really move from our position and abandon these guys who are here fighting. I'm sorry ma'am but you'll have to go it with what you got."

Samus was peeved at this news but knew that the Sergeant was just doing what was best for the troops. Samus turned to the Marines that were there and picked out three of them, "You three come with me, the rest of you stay here and manage the bridge. Get whatever information you can over to the Starlight and help coordinate with our people from here, we'll make it a temporary base of operations."

The Marines looked at each other then one of them spoke out and asked, "Are you going to be going after whatever their planning?"

Samus nodded and said, "Yes, these three are going with me for support."

Then another Marine asked, "But what if you can't take it out or you run into the Space Pirate leader?"

Samus smiled to herself, "Then that'll make for an interesting day."

Samus and the three Marines went to the elevator and descended into the rest of the ship.


End file.
